


Alpha's Morning Appointment

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Tales of Alpha Urgencies and other Basic Instincts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Doctor/Patient, Gay Sex, Huge balls, Intergenerational Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Sex with Elderly People, Top Derek, Unusual Semen Donation, breeder derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: The morning after recovering from his ‘red balls’, Derek drove out to his favorite Los Angeles fertilization center with his cryotube of frozen semen. There, Derek has a clinical and hot appointment with the PhD in Alpha's Reproductive Medicine, doctor Edward Fore.





	Alpha's Morning Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Always_Bottom_Derek for proofreading and GravityDidIt for allow me to use elements from his ficlet [Milking the Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882272)

Not the kind of person to put things off, Derek always tried to get his donations in as soon as possible. So the morning after recovering from his ‘red balls’, he drove out to his favorite Los Angeles fertilization center with his cryotube of frozen semen. The huge sample, collected through the Harvester 5000, could spend just over 24 hours in the transportation tube before it began to lose its potency.  

While trying not to get too puffed up about his virility, he couldn’t wait to see the faces of the staff at ABFP when he dropped off this newest deposit. Parking his Camaro in the facility’s underground parking lot, he grabbed his bag, and headed to the elevator for delivery to the clinic’s ground floor. He sauntered out into the center’s halls. Approaching the front desk with a cocky swagger, he threw a charming smile towards one of the two clerks at the reception desk.

“Good morning, Lance,” Derek flashed a very pleased grin.

The staff at this center were very familiar with him, since this was the same place he’d first registered as a breeder and since it was this center that managed his breeding schedule.

“Good morning, Alpha Hale! Nice to see you back again so soon.” The boy’s return grin was wide and white-toothed. “What’s your agenda for today, sir?”

“Well, I‘m stopping in to see Dr. Fore. Oh… and drop off this…” Derek said full of smugness.

Pulling out the cryotube from his bag, he set it on the desk just to show off the evidence of his vigor. Lance’s eyes got that a deer in the headlights expression when he saw the size of the sample placed in front of him.

“Lance, are you okay?” Leaning on the desk Derek smirked at the boy’s reaction.

“Uh, um yes, S-sir…” Lance coughed, his face blushing. “Give me one minute.”

Lance accessed the computer and pulled up the schedules of the center’s research physicians, looking for Dr. Fore’s calendar.

“Sorry, Alpha. But I don’t see your name on his schedule and Professor Fore is in his research lab right now.”

“Could you just please page him for me, Lance? I’m sure he’ll confirm our appointment.”

But before Lance could respond to Derek’s request, a hoarse, elderly voice sounded in the hall. “Hello, Derek! I was wondering why you hadn’t come back yet, so I thought I’d pop out to meet you.

“I have to say, I was surprised to get your call. I thought you were taking some weeks off!” A slender old man in white lab coat approached Derek, with his hands tucked in his pockets and a welcoming smile on his wrinkly face.

Dr. Edward Fore MD, PhD was an septuagenarian biologist and doctor, head of the Los Angeles Fertility Research Association. He’d won the Nobel Prize in Reproductive Medicine for creating the first _“Foundation for Alpha Breeding”_ program and for his seminal paper “ _Measurable Research Regarding Alpha Semen: Its Social, Scientific and Medical Potentialities._ ”

He and Derek met when Derek first entered the foundations breeding program. Dr. Fore had been so amazed by the excellence of his initial test results, that he’d offered to be Derek’s personal doctor (all the Alphas in the program were required to have one). Since then, the old man had overseen Derek’s registry, his breeding schedules, and taken over the processing of his semen donations and all research data regarding them.

“Hello, Professor,” Derek signed the check-in sheet and reached out to take the professor’s bony hand in a polite greeting. “I just came by to drop of a new sample.”

“Oh this is splendid!” The doctor pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. His eyes gleamed seeing the cryotube still set out on the reception desk.

“I just took a break from an experiment in the lab that will take around an hour. If you hadn’t been here, I was going to grab some coffee, but since you are, let’s go to my office.” Dr. Fore dropped Derek’s hand to place a gentle hold on his arm.  “I have some questions for you.

“Excuse us, Lance.”

Derek gathered his sample back up. Both men waved to the clerk and headed to elevator on their way to Dr. Fore’s 15th floor office.

They arrived there quickly and Dr. Fore ushered Derek in. His office was quite spacious and comfortable, carpeted with a deep blue shag, the walls painted a soft soothing gray. The room was illuminated with great natural light because of its large windows which also granted a beautiful view of downtown Los Angeles.

Fore’s work desk sat in front of the windows, a few plush-looking chairs lounged before it. On the left wall were several wooden bookcases filled with his books and journal volumes and two rich looking wood file cabinets. This wall also held a door that led to a modest bathroom.

On the opposite wall, another door opened into a small but well equipped lab where Dr. Fore conducted his research and and received his few hand-selected patients. Following the doctor, Derek’s crossed the office into the lab without hesitation. Having been there several times before he now felt quite at home in the lab.

“Let’s see your new sample.” Dr. Fore reached out and Derek handled him the cryotube.

Once he had it he whistled in appreciation at the size of the load it held. Then he slotted the tube inside a machine that looked similar to Derek’s seed collector. Though almost indistinguishable in shape and size, it did hold a  few key differences. Most significantly, there was no milking tube, instead, wires connected the machine to a computer where the properties of Derek’s sperm popped up as it underwent its preliminary reading.

Derek crossed muscular arms over an equally muscular chest and leaned back, resting against a hospital bed that sat near the whirring computer. Dr. Fore had his palms braced on the small table the computer sat on, his eyes eagerly watching its flashing screen. While the machine hummed along in its analysis, Derek and the doctor engaged in some casual chatting.

“So, enjoying your vacation, Derek?”

“Yeah, it’s been nice having some days off. Though I find I often sleep the day away and then when I’m up, I’m doing a whole lot of nothing”

“Well, after almost two years of non-stopping work, I think you have earned a little down time.  You deserve a chance to relax and reflect on your accomplishments. Especially if you pause to consider all your successful breedings. You’re one of the best producers in the foundation’s history, you know”

Derek smirked. He always loved hearing others talk about his sexual prowess and achievements. It totally stroked his Alpha ego. “Oh really? I had no idea… ?”

Dr. Fore smiled at the blatant fishing, but he didn’t mind pumping up the Alpha’s pride. After all, a proud Alpha was a virile one. “Oh, yes. Your reproductive scores have been in the 99th percentile, the top 1%, since you entered the program. I know I’ve mentioned that you you before, however, your last three quarters work was exceptionally excellent.

“All of your customers, successfully impregnated with one or more children... You topped all expectations. Not to mention your donations have been of extreme importance to my research. You don’t have idea how much you’re helping out our Facility by giving us your semen.”

“I’m just happy to collaborate, Professor” Derek smiled.

Their talk was interrupted by a beep from the machine. Spinning on his chair, Professor Fore looked at the data popping out in the large screen. Derek tilted his head when noticed the professor’s eyebrows arched up, his forehead wrinkling.

“Oh my, Derek. This is amazing! 235 mL of semen, how did you managed that?”

“Well… I woke up to a serious case of red balls yesterday.”

The Professor glanced at him with squinty eyes. “Did you skipped jerking off didn’t you? How many days?”

Derek brought a hand to scrub behind his head in awkwardness, looking like a child that was busted holding a jar of cookies before lunch. “Um.. Three? Four, maybe.. Can’t remember properly..”

“Derek, I’ve told you... Your metabolism is fast, working in constantly high function. Especially after your two-years of uninterrupted breeding routine you have a body conditioned to keep your testicles full.”

“Yeah, it was really fucked up. Sorry, promise I won’t do that again” Derek smiled, lifting up his right hand.

Professor Fore smirked. “Well, I’ll let you brag yourself out of trouble this time. Come, take a look at these results.” Derek moved, standing beside Professor’s chair.

“Your sperm count is impressive. Where a human and beta has 15 million per millimeter, an average Alpha shows off 25 million. Your count is of 45 million per milliliter. Just one eyedropper of you could probably knock up half of Los Angeles and repopulate the city after a 9 richter catastrophic earthquake.”

Derek’s smile was all pride and cockiness.

The Professor carefully turned off the machine and removed the vial, putting it securely into a carrying case. He excused himself from Derek for a moment, moving to the desk phone, dialing the researcher lab, asking for someone to come to his office. Five minutes later, one of his assistants knocked. Professor Fore handled him the case.

“Be careful with this sample, boy! This Alpha semen is prime material.” he said, as the assistant nodded and left. Once the sample was gone the Professor locked the door and moved back to the lab room.

“Alright Derek. Now that I’m well informed of your red balls incident, do you mind if I conduct some tests? Just to check out your actual status?”

“Absolutely!” Derek responded, his cock twitching in anticipation. He knew very well what kind of tests Professor Fore was referring to. They had done these few times before.

“Take off your clothes and sit on the bed”

Derek proceeded as ordered, getting rid of his jacket, henley, boots, jeans and underwear. The Professor turned around to the image of Derek completely naked, sitting with spread legs, cock half-hard already. Dr. Fore sat on the desk chair and dragged it forwards, placing himself between Derek’s spread legs.

Holding a voice recorder, he pressed rec and set it by Derek’s side on the hospital bed. _“Patient number 11, Alpha Derek Samuel Hale, 24. Examining for possible injures left by red balls...”_

The Professor smirked as his bony hands traveled on every crevice, curve and groove of Derek’s carved muscles, running up the hard biceps, squeezing Derek’s corded shoulders, “It always amazes me how your musculature is quite defined, even for an Alpha...” Going lower his age-spotted hand drifted down to touch the broad chest, kneading the plump flesh, in awe at the hardness of Derek’s pecs.

“You really are something of a specimen. ” the man reached downward and trailed his slender fingers across Derek’s abs. Derek’s stomach twitched at the touch,  making his abdominal muscles more pronounced and his cock harder.

_“Alpha Hale is, as usual,  highly responsive to stimulation by touch. His sensitivity is normal.”_

The Professor’s hands went lower and cupped Derek’s hefty balls, feeling the big glands. He smirked when Derek groaned and his cock jumped, dripping long and sticky strings of precum.

_“Alpha Hale’s testicles seems to be normal. No apparent damage caused by red balls is observed.”_

Glancing down, Derek saw Professor’s tongue sneaking out, moistening his wrinkly lips before he leaned forward and latch on one of his balls, sucking it with intense fervor. Derek’s testicles were so big that the Professor could fit just one at time inside his mouth.

Looking out from under under his wrinkled eyelids, Dr. Fore had a privileged view. Derek’s fully erect cock dripped like a faucet, the shiny, translucent precum slowly coating the 10 inches as it ran down.

The Professor felt Derek’s thighs muscles clenching under his palms, as he used them for balance switching the left testicle for the right into his mouth.

 _“Scrotum temperature a little higher than normal, but this is probably due the sexual stimulation,”_ Dr. Fore mumbled, face shoved into Derek’s balls. “Are you using the temperature regulating underwear I recommended to you?” he asked as flickered his tongue around Derek’s nuts nonchalantly.

“Yeah…” Derek nodded, breathing faster than before.

“Hmm, perhaps this is the reason for the rising on your sperm counting,” The Professor’s chin was covered in saliva. “The tech fabric and your viril body work together to create the highest prime semen.”

Releasing Derek’s balls with a loud Pop, the Professor stuck his tongue out, licking up along the rivulets of precum dripping on the length of Derek’s cock. He flickered the gathered fluid on his tongue few times inside his mouth before swallowing it down.

_“Initiating exam phase 1. Alpha Hale’s prostate fluids are sticky, shiny and translucent. Mainly bittersweet, a hint of musky flavor.”_

All the Professor’s diagnostic notes were recorded as he feasted on Derek’s huge rod, sealing lips on the red tip and nursing on it. Meanwhile he wrapped bony hands around the girth that didn’t fit in his mouth, stroking the remaining inches.

“Oh fuck, that’s it...” Derek’s aroused moans filled the lab, as he brought one hand and cupped it behind the Professor’s bald head. Derek smelled Dr. Fore’s arousal waft off of him in waves and it only heightened his own. Not to mention, the slurping sounds coming from Professor oral work were wet and debauched. Equally so was the visual of the old man’s  hollowing cheeks, making them bones more pronounced and accentuating his cadaveric face.

“Shit. How can you do this so nicely?” Derek smiled, his loose gripped hand accompanying the bobbing of the elderly head. “I never get used to how good it is!”

The Professor moved back, swirling the precum in his mouth before gulping it down. “I am a scientist, Derek. I know everything about human bodies, especially when it comes to Alpha biology and physiology.” He leaned over, mouthing along Derek’s shaft.

_“Alpha Hale remains very responsive to oral stimulation. Initiating orgasm by non penetrative sex...”_

With praiseworthy dedication Professor Fore swallowed Derek’s cock again, using one hand to pump its shaft as the other fumbled with his balls. His mouth worked like a vacuum machine, applying the right amount of intensity and pressure to push Derek’s orgasm to the edge.

“Fuck yes, suck me!”

The doctor glanced up at Derek, his wrinkly lips stretched wide around the Alpha’s prick,. Them he slid further down, taking more inches in. His hazel eyes were focused and steady. Executing this important task, his mouth never stopped suckling, tongue hot and wet pressing Derek’s fat tip.

“Fuck, Professor, I’m gonna cum!” Derek growled.

Anticipating the orgasm, Professor tightened his grip on Derek’s ballsac, squeezing it just enough to make it twitch as semen spurted out of the Alpha’s throbbing cock and flooded the Professor’s mouth with hot, juicy white seed.

Under expertise from decades of experiments and practice, Professor Fore managed to swallow the huge amount of cum Derek unloaded, his body quivering with orgasmic shockwaves. He counted up to one minute as Derek cursed and trembled above him. Even so, his mouth remained latched firmly on the Alpha’s cock, nursing every secondary jet and reminiscent semen that eventually dripped out, his hand all the while leisurely massaging Derek’s pulsing balls.

Moving back he popped his mouth loudly, gathering the cum on the bottom of his throat before ingesting it. The professor smiled as Derek was still lost in his pleasure.

_“Orgasm accomplished successfully. Apha Hale is overstimulated, semen flavor is strongly musky, of thick and dense consistency, indicating good health.”_

While Professor Fore recorded his observations, he noticed Derek’s still aroused state, his flushed cheekbones, the thin layer of sweat covering his muscles and his hard cock that hadn’t lost its rigidity yet.

Smiling wickedly, the Professor took the Alpha’s balls in his hands, giving the sac holding them some gentle but firm tugs. Derek groaned, shivering with the teasing touch.

“Your testicles are still full of come. Do you want to fuck me, Derek? Unload inside my warm hole?”

Derek nodded briskly, “Please, Professor.”

Grinning widely, Dr. Fore spoke into the voice recorder. _“Starting exam phase 2. Mating test.”_

 

-X-

 

“ _Excellent motor functions. Alpha Hale shows high stamina and virility…_ Yes, right there!... _”_ draped over the edge of the hospitalar bed, Dr. Fore’s voice came out broken and unsteady from Derek’s animalistic fucking.

The sounds of his hips smacking against the Professor’s flat ass was only broken by his grunts and deep breathes. The Professor had his slacks pooled around his ankles as Derek gripped his squared waist, driving his cock deeper into the old man. It was violent and savage, the way Derek pulled the professor’s elderly body to meet his thrusts, the bed squeaking at the pace he set.

Dr. Fore couldn’t avoid his loud groans as the hard pounding continued, Derek putting more vigor into each thrust, his Alpha seed-heavy ballsac slapping against the Professor’s own aged, dangling and wrinkly sac, again and again.

The air inside the little lab was soon impregnated with the Alpha’s musky sweat and cum scent, rife with strong pheromones. Suddenly there was a sound of ripping fabric and the Professor saw his lab coat and dress shirt fall to his sides in shreds.

“Derek..” he gasped when he felt the Alpha’s harsh tongue lapping the liver spotted skin on his sweaty back.

“Fuck, you taste good” Derek moaned as he wrapped his muscled arms around the Professor’s skeletal midsection, humping on him like a dog in rut while moved his tongue up Dr. Fore’s nape.

The doctor wheezed in pleasure. “ _The_ _mating test put Alpha Hale in some kind of half dazed state, probably as result of his three weeks off breeding.”_ Derek started nipping a creased and dangling earlobe and rubbing his stubble on the folds of the Professor’s neck.

“ _He is showing scent marking behavior towards me, as he usually does with fertile customers. I would bet it is a behavioral reaction to this sexual stimulation, his primal side just seeking out pleasure, not concerned about the reproductive condition of its partner.”_

The Professor gyrated his hips a little in encouragement, groaning at the sensation of Derek’s mammoth cock stretching his aged asshole.

Derek gave a low chuckle, nuzzling into the curve of the older man’s neck.

"Come on, Alpha. Give me a good, hard fuck with that big cock of yours! Yes, yes!"

Hearing a low whine coming from Derek, Professor felt the sturdy arms tighten around him as the Alpha picked up a steady pace. Leaning on his elbows in the narrow width of the hospitalar bed, the Professor talked on his recorder.

“ _Hale is  very responsive to verbal stimulation..._ Oh, fuck…” he groaned, the impaling sensation of Derek’s enormous cock always a hard time to endure but not less pleasurable.

“ _Still trying to assert his dominance over me by scent marking,”_ he smirked as Derek mouthed and nibbled the soft spot under his ear.

“Fuck, your hole feels so good, so soft…” Derek hummed, his hips bucking steadily as he rested his chin over the Professor’s shoulder. The old man grunted in pleasure at the continuous abuse inflicted on his hole by Derek’s huge girth and gyrated his arse to meet the Alpha’s thrusts.

Glancing to the side, Professor saw Derek’s blissed out eyes, his gorgeous face soaked in sweat, bangs plastered to his brow, the musky breath coming out of the alpha’s parted lips inebriating him.

“I wanna.. I wanna breed you so bad. Pump you full of my seed, my babies.” Derek panted, licking the droplets of sweat rolling down the Professor’s crinkled neck, the pornographic sound of his hips colliding against the pale flat ass pushing him to the edge.

_“Positive verbal feedback. Alpha Hale very talkative, making sexual-voicerd statements.”_

“So, what you are waiting for? Come on, Derek. Breed me”

Hearing these husky words of permission, Derek’s pace becomes erratic as he tightened his arms around the doctor’s lean torso. With short and fast thrusts, Derek bottomed out, his hefty balls twitching as he unloaded copious amounts of semen inside the Professor's hole.

“Fuck, that’s it. Oh my...” the old man groaned between gritted teeth, nails digging into Derek’s sturdy forearms as he felt the hot spurts coating his inner walls. For a good couple of seconds they remained there rutting and trembling with sexual orgasmic hormones.

 _“Exam phase 2 successfully completed. Alpha Hale is in perfect healthy condition. Red balls haven’t affected his sexual instinct or performance...._ Fuck, Derek..” The Professor’s giggles interrupted his recording when Derek mouthed his neck and shoulder. He reached a bony, liver-spotted hand to gently stroke the Alpha’s head.

“How are you feeling, Derek?” Dr. Fore asked, certifying the response would be rightly recorded.

“I feel nice. Relaxed.” Derek smiled, rubbing his stubble on the Professor’s skin. “Sorry for this, Professor. But I can’t help it.”

“Its okay, Derek. There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. This is your nature. Besides, we’ve done this plenty of times before.” The Professor grunted when Derek’s cock pulsed inside him again, spurting another heavy load of semen in a aftershock.

“Can you do me a favor, Derek?”

Derek lifted his head and nodded. “Sure”

“When you pull out, go to my office desk and grab a plug from the bottom drawer on the right. I don’t wanna do it myself and left a trail of your seed all over the floor. You came a lot, as usual.”

Smiling proudly at this, Derek moved back, the drag of his cock on the Professor’s abused rim making the old man hiss. Derek walked to the main office, all nonchalant, displaying his naked glory to the large windows, his massive cock, still at half-mast  swaying at each step.

Derek returned to the mini lab,and proceeded to plug the Professor’s bred ass before any of his valuable cum dripped out. But there was another reason the Professor often asked Derek to do that when they had these “appointments.”

As a Nobel winning researcher in Alpha physiology, Professor Fore knew all about their behavioral acts. Since a male human can’t conceive, this could be a little frustrating to Derek’s unconscious primal mind, so the plug thing acted as a fake gratification to the Alpha’s instinct.

Keeping Derek’s semen inside him, even if Derek consciously knew he wouldn’t conceive, gave a joyful satisfaction to the Alpha’s dominance-loving  ego. And the tiny smile on the corner of Derek’s mouth as he watched the plug firmly slot into Professor’s abused hole was empirical evidence of that.

“You are in excellent shape, Derek,” Professor sighed as pulled his pants up. “Your testicles are in perfect producing function, filling in full even after that huge milking you had yesterday. Your cock feels amazing. So do your mating moves, sharp and precise. Your virility is off the charts. You never have been healthier.”

“Thank you Professor.” Derek smiled, leaning on the edge of the hospitalar bed, basking in the rush of afterglow hormones.

Drinking from the vision of Derek’s sweaty muscled torso, the Professor opened a metal drawer in the cabinet corner, pulling out a new clean set of white dress shirt and lab coat, since Derek had the former ones shredded in stripes on the floor. It was a common experience when working with alphas this “closely.”

“I’m sorry for that..” Derek had a blush of shame on his sharp cheekbones. Professor smirked, fixing up the coat over his shoulders.

“I told you before, Derek. No problem. Besides, it isn’t like this hadn’t happened before, right?”

The Professor tapped friendly Derek’s nude thigh, and giggled when the Alpha’s blush got deeper. After got himself fixed up, Dr. Fore pulled out a booklet from a drawer, and wrote some lines on it as Derek got dressed too.

“You spent too much time without sex, Derek. After two years of uninterrupted breeding, your Alpha instincts aren’t used to such long periods of abstinence. I’m glad you came here today, so we could fix it.

“Just keep your exercise routine, diet, and take your supplements. We should have another appointment before you get back to your breeding schedule, however.”

Derek nodded, looking already eager. “When it will be?”

“Next week, I guess. I will call you later to set up the appointment. Now I need to get back to the lab. My experiments are waiting.”

“Oh, sure,” Derek responded, quickly fastening up his belt and pulling on his Henley.

Derek donned his jacket as he and the Professor left the lab, moving out the office door. They headed to the elevator, going down to the first floor, chatting casually as though they hadn’t just engaged in a steamy mating sessions few minutes before.

“See you soon, Derek. And thank you for the donation. You are helping to build the science, son.” The Professor gave a shameless grope to Derek’s jeans clad bulge, as nonchalantly as if it was a simple handshake.

“It’s my pleasure, Dr. Fore.” Derek nodded, smiling widely. When the elevator stopped a few floors before the first, the Professor hopped off. Derek continued on until he reached the ground floor where he  headed to the main hall, passing by the reception desk.

“Alpha Hale, how was your appointment with Professor Fore?” Lance asked him with evident curiosity.

“Very good.” Derek responded. “The Professor is really good at his job. A true professional that knows just how to treat an Alpha.”

Glancing around the empty hall, certifying no one was watching, Derek looked at the clerk and gave a meaningful grab of his bulge in an open display of teasing. To say that Lance’s mouth flooded with saliva at the thought of that fat Alpha cock would be an overstatement. He had been flirting with Derek for a time and the Alpha was finally kinda getting into it.

“You know, I’m going on break in five minutes,” Lance winked, biting his bottom lip.

Derek felt he shouldn’t do a second round so soon after his session with the Professor. It seemed kind of disrespectful, especially after the man gave him such a nice fuck. But Dr Fore had advise for him to stay on top of his redballs and making sure he was good and empty was the best way to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
